Porque lo merecemos
by brenic1love
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si juntas la magia de Hogwarts con la de las Hechiceras y pones al frío murciélago de Las Mazmorras junto a la más temperamental de las hermanas Halliwell? Entra y averígualo.
1. Capítulo 1: Algo extraño se aproxima

POV Severus

 **¿Cuánto más van a tardar? Porque tengo cosas que hacer.** –

Llevamos casi una hora en el despacho de Dumbledore, se supone que vendrán unos tipos que nos llevarán con unas brujas sumamente poderosas, las "hechiceras", no entiendo cómo un par de brujas más hará la diferencia en la guerra contra El Señor Tenebroso pero debo seguirle el juego al viejo si no lo quiero incordiándome por el resto del mes.

 _Tranquilo Severus, sé cuánto odias la impuntualidad pero ya no deben tardar, si se han demorado seguramente es por un buen motivo.-_

 **Como sea, me pediste que te acompañara y accedí, pero si no están aquí en los próximos 5 minutos, me largo.** –

Antes de que pudiera objetar nada, en medio del despacho comenzaron a brillar una serie de lucecitas azules, eran muy brillantes y tintineaban de un modo peculiar, cada vez había más y más de esas minúsculas cosas, pasados unos segundos, tomaron la forma de dos siluetas y siguieron agrupándose hasta que develaron a dos hombres que nunca había visto en mi vida, no eran azules ni tampoco brillantes, eran de carne y hueso, jamás había visto algo así, qué manera tan extraña de aparecerse.

Dumbledore se acercó sonriente hasta uno de los hombres, el de cabello castaño oscuro y barba de candado, ojos azules y tez blanca, físicamente aparentaba unos treinta y pocos años pero su forma de vestir, túnica negra encima de un conjunto de ropa que sólo usaría un muggle pasado de los 40 y la dureza de sus facciones lo hacían ver mucho mayor.

 _Gideon, me alegra que llegaras, alguien aquí estaba más que impaciente por conocerte. –_

Las miradas se volvieron hacia mí, siguiendo el ejemplo de Dumbledore, de esa manera pude girar mi atención al que estaba junto al tal Gideon, era un chico rubio, de ojos verdes y mirada benévola, nada especial salvo que, al igual que el otro, tampoco proyectaba los años que obviamente tenía, no le calculaba más de 25, tal vez muchos menos. Lo que más sorpresa me causaba de estos extraños era su modo de aparición en el colegio.

 **¿Cómo lograron aparecerse si el colegio está protegido contra eso?** –

El castaño fue quien respondió.

 **Pues eso es muy fácil, Hogwarts está completamente protegida contra las apariciones pero no contra las órbitas, que es como llegamos hasta aquí. ¿Qué no le has explicado nada Albus?**.

 _Me temo que no he tenido tiempo pero, ya que estás aquí podríamos aprovechar y tú mismo haces las presentaciones_.-

¿Qué no tuvo tiempo? Si estuvimos discutiendo una hora hasta que accedí a formar parte de esta tontería y otra hora más encerrados en este lugar, esperando a estos tipos y hablando sobre las indiscutibles ventajas de dormir con calcetines, bueno él hablaba mientras yo sólo rogaba a Merlín que Quien no debe ser nombrado atacara el castillo y me matara de una maldita vez, todo por hacer que parara la sarta de ridiculeces que me veía obligado seguir oyendo. La mirada que le dirigió el ojiazul fue de entendimiento y complicidad, genial como si no tuviera bastante con un viejo chiflado. Con una expresión serena y afable se dirigió directamente a mí.

 **Buenas noches, usted debe ser el profesor Severus Snape, es un honor conocerle, Albus me ha contado maravillas respecto a su persona. Mi nombre es Gideon y soy un "anciano", además del director de La Escuela de Magia.** –

¿Un anciano? ¿Era una clase de broma? ¿A cuál Escuela de Magia se refería? yo conocía todas y a sus respectivos directivos y jamás lo había visto ni oído hablar de él. Gideon continuó con su ambigua presentación y señaló al chico a su lado.

 **Él es Leo Wyatt, un ángel blanco y esposo de una de las Hechiceras.** -

¿Ángel blanco? Definitivamente, todos en este cuarto estaban completamente dementes, ¿cómo Albus se había dejado envolver por estos especímenes recién fugados de San Mungo? El recién presentado, Leo, se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa y me tendió la mano en señal de saludo. Quería gritarles que estaban deschavetados y salir de ahí con mi lucidez intacta pero mirar a ese par era como ver a mi padre o a mi abuelo, bueno no a los míos precisamente sino al padre o abuelo de alguien más, uno gentil, bondadoso y respetable así que no me quedó de otra que corresponder el gesto y saludarlo.

 _Mucho gusto Severus_.-

 **Ehhh, sí un gusto**.-

Mi voz sonó tal vez un poco más sarcástica de lo que pretendía pero no podía evitarlo era mi forma de ser y por más buenas personas que me resultaran no iba a tratarlos diferente.

 _Perfecto, ya que os habéis conocido, considero que es hora de marcharnos.-_

 **Sí Albus, mejor apresurarnos, Leo ya habló con ellas y nos estarán esperando.** -

Gideon miró a su compañero como para incitarlo a complementar lo que había dicho y la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

 _Así es, todas están emocionadas y expectantes, hasta esta mañana no tenían idea de este mundo al que ustedes pertenecen y les aseguro que estarán receptivas a lo que tengan que decirles sin embargo…_ -

El rostro sereno de Leo se contrajo en señal de duda por un momento antes de tomar un largo suspiro y seguir hablando.

 _Bueno, sólo quiero pedirles que sean total y completamente honestos con sus intenciones o las cosas podrían tornarse un tanto… complicadas.-_

La confusión dentro de mí crecía a cada segundo, que advertencia tan rara. Me giré para ver qué reacción tendría Dumbledore pero, la sorpresa que me llevé cuando sólo asintió y se encaminó hasta donde estaba Gideon, lo tomó por el hombro y sin decir más desaparecieron, dejando de nuevo aquellas cositas azules y titilantes que ascendieron hasta el techo hasta atravesarlo y esfumarse por completo. No salí de mi asombro hasta que Leo se acercó, demasiado para mi gusto, cuánto odiaba que la gente invadiera mi espacio personal y, Merlín, entendí demasiado tarde lo que iba a suceder, al igual que Dumbledore hizo con Gideon, Leo me tomó por el hombro y lo único que pude registrar fue como mi estómago se encogió de pronto, no era igual a aparecerse, realmente no tenía nada que ver pero sabía a ciencia cierta que ya no estaba en Hogwarts.


	2. Capítulo 2: Unos ojos verdes

POV Severus

\- ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? ¿Cómo atreves a invadir mi espacio de esa forma? Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de preguntarme si podías hacerlo, para tu información soy un experto en aparición, bastaba con que me dijeras a donde teníamos que ir.-

Estaba completamente fuera de mis casillas, este tipo parece creer que puede hacer lo que se le antoje, para colmo tenía una sensación extraña en el estómago, lo que fuera que acabáramos de hacer me provocó náuseas.

\- Lo lamento profesor pero era más fácil si no pensaba mucho en lo que iba a suceder, no fue aparición fue orbitación, no dudo de sus habilidades, simplemente nuestro método es más rápido y le entiendo la primera vez también sentí unas náuseas de muerte.-

Quería estrangularlo con mis propias manos pero una voz nos interrumpió.

\- Vaya, por fin han llegado, tuve que poner a calentar el agua para el té 2 veces, sin mencionar que mantener a Phoebe lejos de los bocadillos ha sido toda una hazaña.-

\- No es verdad Piper, yo sólo quería asegurarme de que la comida fuera adecuada para recibir a nuestros invitados.-

\- Sí claro, como si tuvieras alguna duda de la capacidad culinaria de Piper, lo que pasa es que como tú no sabes cocinar y en tu casa los pobres de Coop y de los niños deben conformarse con comida a domicilio, ahora que tienes oportunidad de comer de nuevo las delicias de Piper no puedes contenerte.-

\- De acuerdo, me atrapaste Paige, extraño la comida casera, entonces, ¿podríamos pasar ya al comedor a comer... digo hablar de eso tan importante por lo que han venido?.-

Apenas en el instante que comenzaron a hablar miré a mi alrededor, habíamos "orbitado" al interior de una casa, parecía antigua y acogedora, se respiraba el ambiente de un verdadero hogar y había algo más, una extraña energía que emanaba de la casa misma, se sentía como si hasta las paredes tuvieran magia. Las chicas frente a nosotros, que por lo que pude escuchar, se llamaban Piper, Phoebe y Paige, eran jóvenes, treinta y pocos años les calculaba, y también eran muy hermosas, cada una a su modo.

Phoebe poseía un encanto algo salvaje, se veía que era impulsiva y rebelde, con cabello castaño y corto hasta la barbilla, ojos café oscuro, piel morena clara y ropa bastante ajustada y atrevida. Paige tenía una simpatía natural, ojos melados, cabello negro a la altura de los hombros y piel blanca como la nieve, alegre y divertida. Por su parte, Piper gozaba de una belleza mucho más dulce y discreta, se le veía fuerte y madura, ojos cafés, tez blanca, cabello castaño y largo, su sonrisa me recordaba a mi madre, tan encantadora y solícita.

Leo hizo las presentaciones formales, tras las cuales nos dirigimos al comedor, apenas sentarnos a la mesa y Piper nos sirvió té y bocadillos a todos, inmediatamente Phoebe hizo lo que dijo y atacó con todo a su comida. Dumbledore fue quien comenzó con la conversación.

\- Bueno pues, como le dije hace un momento, es un placer por fin conocerlas, todas las historias que Gideon me ha contado sobre ustedes han sido sorprendentes aunque debo admitir que no les hizo la justicia que merecen, en verdad son hermosas.-

El viejo le guiñó el ojo y a las chicas pareció encantarles su comentario porque se deshicieron en sonrisas. Piper fue quien le respondió.

\- El placer es nuestro director, la verdad es que estamos impresionadas, cuando Leo nos contó sobre ustedes y su mundo no lo podíamos creer, toda nuestra vida, o bueno, desde que descubrimos que somos brujas, jamás nos encontramos con alguien con varita ni nada por el estilo. Y luego está Hogwarts, la única escuela de magia que conocemos es la que dirige Gideon y, según nos dijo, no tiene nada que ver con la suya profesor Dumbledore.-

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió la charla, se escuchó un grito que decía "Marco", Phoebe que seguía entretenida con los bocadillos, contestó al mismo volumen "Polo". Unos segundos después entró al comedor una hermosa joven de piel blanca y tersa, cabello negro y largo, con los ojos verdes más preciosos que hubiese visto. Las 3 hermanas y los 2 chicos que había conocido antes reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, se pusieron pie y sonrieron a la recién llegada, Piper, Phoebe y Paige corrieron a su encuentro, la abrazaron y besaron sus mejillas. Leo y Gideon hicieron lo mismo. Todos con cara de auténtica dicha. Cuando acabaron de darle la bienvenida, se hicieron a un lado para que pudiera observarnos. Gideon dio un paso al frente y nos presentó.

\- Prue, quiero presentarte al profesor Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts y viejo amigo.-

Dumbledore le dio una de sus tan conocidas sonrisas embaucadoras, Prue sólo hizo un asentimiento a modo de reconocimiento.

\- Y él es el profesor Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts.-

Los ojos verdes vieron directamente a los míos, la mirada de esa chica, debo admitir, que pone los pelos de punta, sentía como estaba analizándome, tratando de conocer hasta mis más profundos secretos, ninguno de los 2 dijo nada al otro, sólo nos otorgamos un pequeño gesto de saludo. Imaginé que tendría unos 16 o 17 años así que esperé que saliera de la habitación y nos dejara continuar con nuestros asuntos pero mi sorpresa fue inmensa cuando la vi acercarse hasta la mesa y sentarse en el lugar que antes ocupara Piper, nadie salvo Dumbledore se inmuto por su acción, por primera vez el viejo fastidioso estaba tan confuso como yo. Como si fuera algo totalmente normal, Prue tomó el mando de la situación, su postura era de seriedad absoluta y las chicas a su lado se colocaron a forma de apoyo, protección y, por sobre todo, de respeto. Al parecer la ojiverde era quien mandaba en ese lugar porque incluso Gideon y Leo pusieron sus ojos fijos en ella a la espera de lo que pudiera decir.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-

La pregunta nos tomó desprevenidos, todo iba saliendo a pedir de boca, bromas, halagos, hasta ese momento, era hora de hablar de lo importante pero, no entendía cómo alguien tan joven sería capaz de manejar aquello. Dumbledore dudó sobre si debía responderle pero se dio cuenta que no tenía alternativa, algo me decía que si se negaba a entablar conversación con ella nos echarían a patadas antes de siquiera dar las gracias por los bocadillo que, dicho sea de paso, sí que estaban deliciosos.

\- Su ayuda, sólo eso señorita Halliwell.-

\- ¿Sólo eso? Y dígame profesor Dumbledore ¿cómo exactamente es que podríamos ayudarlos?-

\- Verá, nuestro mundo está a punto de entrar a una guerra, hay un mago tenebroso llamado Voldemort aunque también se le conoce como El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado o El Señor Tenebroso. Lo que él quiere es gobernar al mundo mágico, a nuestro mundo, odia a los muggles, gente sin magia, y a los nacidos de muggles que pueden usar magia, a estos últimos, de manera despectiva, se les llama "sangre sucia". –

\- Sí, sí, sí. Es un tipo nefasto con un ejército de dementes llamados "mortífagos" que lo siguen. Hace 15 años ya se libró una guerra en su contra, desapareció porque un niño llamado Harry Potter que no era más que un bebé logró sobrevivir a su ataque y, en apariencia, lo asesinó. Todos creyeron que había muerto hasta que durante el curso pasado de Hogwarts, en la final del Torneo de Los Tres Magos, por fin volvió.-

Vaya, sí que estaba enterada de las cosas. Todos nos notamos asombrados ante su astucia. Paige hizo en voz alta la pregunta que todos moríamos por hacer.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?-

Prue se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia.

\- La biblioteca de la Escuela de Magia tiene toda una sección sobre el mundo mágico.-

Pude advertir una sonrisa extraña y un brillo peculiar en los ojos de Gideon.

\- Como sea ¿qué espera de nosotras Dumbledore? Espero que no pretenda que nos inmiscuyamos en su guerra, que arriesguemos nuestras vidas enfrentando a un loco al que ustedes deben derrotar.-

\- De hecho sí, eso es lo que pretendo...-

Dumbledore iba a continuar con su discurso pero Prue lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- ¿Disculpe?-

\- ¿Por qué lo haríamos? Evidentemente usted sabía de nuestra existencia y de todo por lo que hemos tenido que pasar para defender al mundo de los demonios y otras fuerzas malignas, sin embargo, jamás lo vi presentándose a nuestra puerta para ofrecernos su ayuda entonces ¿por qué merecerían ustedes la nuestra? ¿Por qué nos arriesgaríamos por salvar un mundo del que jamás hemos formado parte, un mundo que, hasta hace unas horas, era totalmente ajeno a nosotros? Y, más importante aún, ¿por qué deberíamos confiar en ustedes?-

No apartó la mirada ni un segundo del director, el aura de poder que procedía de la joven era de temer, incluso yo, el temible profesor de pociones, doble espía y experto en oclumancia no me sentía capaz de hacerle frente en una batalla y ni siquiera la había visto en acción. Además tenía que admitir que sus puntos eran válidos, habíamos venido aquí a pedirles que se sumaran a una batalla que no era suya, que apoyaran a personas que jamás habían siquiera visto y que se introdujeran a un mundo que desconocían. Y nuestra mejor excusa para hacerlo era "porque necesitamos todo el poder que podamos conseguir para derrotar al imbécil de Riddle".

\- Porque ustedes son las Hechiceras, protegen a los inocentes y muchos morirán si no detenemos a Voldemort.-

Si eso era lo mejor que podía decir Albus, ya podíamos despedirnos de su ayuda.

\- No podemos salvarlos a todos.-

La voz de Prue se notó afectada pero firme, era obvio que no estaba dispuesta a ceder sin una razón verdaderamente convincente y también era obvio que Dumbledore no la tenía, él había contado con que las buenas intenciones y las ganas de ayudar de las hermanas bastaran para convencerlas, craso error. El silencio se prolongó unos momentos, cuando creí que no había más por hacer y que nos iríamos sin obtener lo que vinimos a buscar, Gideon intervinó.

\- Sé que es mucho pedir y que no están obligadas a hacerlo pero lo que Albus dice es cierto, muchos inocentes pagarán caro si Voldemort gana la guerra y, estoy convencido, de que su ayuda marcaría la diferencia, sólo les suplico que lo consideren.-

Las miradas que intercambiaron Gideon y Prue me descolocaron, fue como si entablaran una conversación en silencio, él le rogaba que cediera y ella se negaba pero, al final, terminó por ablandarse.

\- De acuerdo, si tú crees que merecen una oportunidad estoy dispuesta a dárselas.-

Eso no me lo esperaba ¿iba a ayudarnos?

\- ¿Entonces eso significa que podemos contar con ustedes?-

Dumbledore se percibía esperanzado.

\- No, eso significa que deben convencerme que vale la pena apoyarlos y, sobre todo, que son dignos de nuestra confianza.-

\- ¿Y cómo haremos eso?-

\- Muy fácil, ustedes no tienen que hacer nada, yo iré a Hogwarts como una alumna más, nadie salvo ustedes 2 sabrán mi verdadera identidad, me adentraré en la vida del mundo mágico y conoceré a aquéllos a quienes pretenden que protejamos.-

\- ¿Ir a Hogwarts? ¿Prue, estás segura? No conocemos ese mundo.-

\- Tranquila Piper, tampoco conocíamos el nuestro antes de saber que éramos brujas, además, sólo así podremos saber la verdad. Al menos que ustedes tengan algún inconveniente.-

Oteó hacia Albus y yo, fue el director quien respondió.

\- No, ningún inconveniente, me parece extraordinaria su idea Señorita Halliwell, será un privilegio tenerla en el colegio. ¿Cuántos años tiene? Si no es indiscreción claro.-

Hizo un leve gesto de frustración que no entendí, antes de contestar.

\- 15

\- Perfecto, entonces ingresará en 5° año, le enviaré la carta de aceptación junto con todos los materiales que deberá llevar y las instrucciones a seguir, Severus vendrá después para mostrarles dónde pueden adquirirlos.-

No me molesté en llevarle la contraria, ya después hallaría el modo de vengarme de él por disponer de mi tiempo como suyo, además, me intrigaba ser yo quien introdujera a mi mundo a Prue Halliwell, sin duda sería muy interesante.

\- De acuerdo.-

\- Entonces así quedamos, ha sido un gusto haberlas conocido y haber llegado a un acuerdo, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.-

\- Eso espero.-

Sin decir más, el director se puso de pie, seguido por mí. Nos despedimos de todos y caminamos rumbo al porche de la casa, Leo y Gideon se ofrecieron a orbitarnos de vuelta pero yo me negué, no quería volver a tener esa sensación en mi estómago lo que me quedara de vida. Decidimos que nos apareceríamos en los límites del colegio, lo último que vi antes de desaparecer fueron unos ojos verdes.


	3. Capítulo 3: Ojos negros

POV Prue

Después que esos tipos raros desaparecieron, regresé al comedor donde me esperaban mis hermanas, Leo y Gideon. Apenas tomé asiento y Piper comenzó con preguntas.

¿Estás completamente segura de lo que vas a hacer?-

Por supuesto, como les dije antes, es la única manera. Si queremos saber si debemos intervenir o no, antes, hemos de conocerlos bien. Además, gracias a la información que encontré en la Escuela de Magia, ya no me es del todo desconocido su mundo.-

La cara de mis hermanas seguía siendo de preocupación, desde que volví, hace poco más de un año, no paran de angustiarse por mí, me protegen demasiado. Las entiendo y las amo por cuidarme de esa manera pero a veces siento que me asfixian, además, aunque parezca una adolescente, para mí ellas siguen siendo mis pequeñas, yo soy quien ha de cuidarlas y no al revés.

Gideon que, como siempre, me entiende a la perfección sin necesidad de usar palabras se acercó a mí y me mostró su apoyo, les dijo a mis hermanas que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse pues él conocía personalmente a Dumbledore y le tenía absoluta confianza. Sus palabras lograron menguar un poco el temor de mis hermanas, Phoebe y Paige se despidieron, sus familias las esperaban en sus respectivos hogares y Piper y Leo subieron a acostar a Wyatt, Chris y a la pequeña Prudence. Cuando Gideon y yo por fin nos quedamos solos todo cambió, dejó de lado su pose de anciano sabelotodo y se quedó con la faceta que tanto amaba de él, la del hombre maravilloso que había estado a mi lado todo el tiempo para ayudarme a superar la transición que suponía la reincorporación a mi nueva-antigua vida.

Me asustaste, por un momento pensé que lanzarías a Albus fuera de la habitación.-

Pues casi lo hago, mira que venir aquí a pedirnos que pongamos nuestras vidas en peligro participando en su guerra sólo porque somos las "defensoras de los inocentes" no es el argumento que esperaba del director de la más aclamada escuela del mundo mágico.-

Lo sé, a decir verdad, también me sorprendió que no diera mejores razones aunque teniéndote a ti enfrente no me extraña que se haya quedado en blanco.-

¿A qué te refieres?-

Bueno, es lógico, puedes parecer joven pero el aura que desprendes es muy poderosa y atemorizante. Las caras de los pobres demostraban lo intimidados que estaban. Snape ni siquiera se atrevió a hablar.-

¿Snape? ¿El hombre vestido todo de negro y con cara de "el mundo me importa un comino"? Sí, es demasiado extraño. No lo había pensado pero tienes razón, ni siquiera escuché su voz.-

Pues teniendo a la mujer más hermosa, inteligente y poderosa del universo en la misma habitación es difícil recordar siquiera cómo se habla.-

Este era Gideon, mi Gideon, seductor, brillante y demasiado sexy para mi propio bien. Las cosas entre nosotros comenzaron lentamente, al principio no quería saber nada, me sentía desconectada de todo y de todos, fue él quien con su paciencia infinita me hizo sentirme de nuevo parte de algo. Con sus palabras, sus besos, sus caricias, me hizo sentir viva de nuevo. Hay demasiadas cosas en medio que impiden que podamos llevar una auténtica relación. Nos amamos, eso no lo dudo pero a veces el amor no es suficiente.

Eso me alegra porque en estos precisos instantes lo último que quiero es hablar.-

Acorté la pequeña distancia entre nosotros, situé mis brazos rodeando su cuello y cubrí sus labios con los míos. Su respuesta fue inmediata. Me tomó por la cintura y me aprisionó contra la pared, comenzamos una batalla con nuestras bocas, era un beso apasionado, siempre lo era. Continuamos jugando labio contra labio hasta que sentí ese calor tan conocido apoderándose de mí, cegando poco a poco mi buen juicio, dejándome deseosa de más. Si seguíamos por el camino que habíamos trazado no lograríamos detenernos y no teníamos tiempo para eso, había trabajo que hacer.

Con un pesar extremo me obligué a separarme de él. Su mirada reflejaba el ardor que debía estar sintiendo, estaba segura que la mía estaba igual.

¿Pasa algo?-

Sí, lo siento, no sabes cuánto quisiera terminar esto pero hay trabajo pendiente. Debo empaparme de toda la información pertinente al mundo mágico antes de ir a mi nuevo colegio. Tengo muy poco tiempo para aprender todo lo que esos chiquillos vieron en 5 años.-

Tienes razón, como siempre. Ahhh está bien, dejaremos esto por ahora pero ni creas que te librarás de mí, yo personalmente te enseñaré todo lo que debes saber.-

Perfecto porque no creo que exista mejor profesor que tú.-

Sin darle tiempo para contestar, lo volví a besar. Estuvimos un rato más disfrutando el uno del otro, hasta que nos pudimos contener, resignados, nos separamos, tomé su mano y él nos orbitó rumbo a la Escuela de Magia. Inexplicablemente, antes de desaparecer, mi último pensamiento fueron unos profundos ojos negros.


	4. Capítulo 4: Aquí vamos

POV Severus

Toqué tres veces la puerta de madera. De nuevo estaba en la entrada de la casa de las Hechiceras, me hubiera aparecido directamente en el interior pero no me pareció correcto. El día de hoy debía llevar a las hermanas a que conocieran lo más que pudieran del Mundo Mágico y mentiría si dijera que no estaba bastante ansioso al respecto. Me causaba gran expectación el conocer las reacciones que tendrían, en específico esperaba ver la de cierta pelinegra de ojos verdes en quien no había podido dejar de pensar durante todo el fin de semana. Piper abrió la puerta y me obsequió una enorme y dulce sonrisa.

-Profesor Snape, hola, por favor pase, me alegra que llegara pero ¿por qué no, simplemente, se apareció aquí dentro?-

-Buenas tardes Señorita Halliwell, le agradezco su invitación y la verdad es que no quise irrumpir como si esta fuera mi casa.-

-Vaya es usted mucho más considerado y educado que todos los demonios, ancianos, ángeles blancos y demás criaturas mágicas que entran y salen de aquí como si nada. Le agradezco su caballerosidad pero no hacen falta tantos formalismos, por favor, dígame Piper solamente.-

-De acuerdo, en tal caso, usted puede llamarme Severus.-

-Perfecto, entonces, vamos a la sala Severus que todos nos están esperando ya.-

Llegamos a la sala y la vi, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, sonreía a algo que Gideon le había dicho, más bella de lo que la recordaba, mi mente no le hacía justicia. Traía unos jeans ajustados de color azul claro, una chamarra de cuero negro y unas extrañas botas negras y puntiagudas con extraños diseños. Mis ojos no pudieron evitar clavarse en ella, sobre todo cuando los suyos me miraron fijamente. Nada más existía, todo era verde.

-Severus, qué gusto que hayas llegado. Albus no bromeaba con lo de tu puntualidad.-

La figura de ese loco "anciano" de Gideon rompió con brusquedad la conexión entre Prue y yo. Como si no tuviera ya motivos suficientes para que me exasperase su presencia.

-Simplemente me parece de muy mal gusto jugar con el tiempo de los demás. ¿Podemos irnos ya? Hay mucho por hacer.-

Gideon me dio una sonrisa y utilizó para contestarme el mismo tono de Albus cuando intenta decirme que no hace falta ser tan seco.

-Por supuesto, las chicas están listas. Leo llevará a Piper y a Paige así que te tocará viajar con Prue y con Phoebe, espero no tengas inconveniente.-

-¿No irás con nosotros?-

-No, me temo que tengo asuntos urgentes que atender. Por favor, envíale mis saludos a mi amigo Albus y cuida bien de mis chicas.-

-Por supuesto.-

Y sin más desapareció en medio de lucecitas azules. Me tomó un momento recuperarme del resplandor y cuando me percaté, Prue y Phoebe ya se encontraban cada una a un lado mío y, frente a mí, Piper, Paige y Leo listos para partir cuando así lo dispusiera.

-De acuerdo, ¿sabes cómo llegar al lugar al que vamos?-

-Claro, Gideon me llevó hace unos días para que no tuviera problemas en orbitar hasta allí.-

-Bien, en ese caso, ahí nos vemos.-

Los tres sonrieron, Piper y Paige se veían más que exultantes. Desaparecieron igual que Gideon y yo me dirigí mi atención a las dos chicas que quedaban junto a mí.

-Ahora, lo que haremos se llama aparición. No se parece en nada a orbitar y como es su primera vez tal vez sientan náuseas u otro malestar cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino pero no se preocupen que pasa rápido el efecto.-

-Sí, claro, por supuesto. Ya vámonos antes de que Paige arruine algo. Es experta en ocasionar desastres. Siempre se las ingenia para encontrar a un príncipe de su vida oscura pasada o duendecillos traviesos o humanos convertidos en perro. Una vez la encogieron, como de 5 centímetros, luego fuimos a rescatarla y terminamos junto a ella listas para convertirnos en estatuillas de arcilla. Y no podemos olvidar cuando se convirtió en sirena, oh no, espera, esa fui yo. Pero si fue una ninfa y Blancanieves y…-

-Ya Phoebe, es suficiente.-

-Oh sí, lo lamento. Creo que estoy muy emocionada. Hay que hacer esto, estoy lista. Vamos, vamos, vamos.-

Enredó su brazo con el mío y comenzó a dar ligeros saltitos, me recordaba a los niños que el día siguiente a navidad, cuando corren a despertar a sus padres para que los acompañen a ver qué regalos hay para ellos bajo el árbol de navidad. Normalmente odiaría esta clase de comportamiento pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Su alegría tan infantil me resultaba tierna y muy graciosa. Tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para contener mi risa y todas las preguntas que me surgieron por la perorata anterior de Phoebe ¿príncipes, ninfas, estatuillas de arcilla? El mundo de las Halliwell era mucho más loco que el mío.

-Es mejor irnos ya o nunca parará de hacer eso.-

Me viré hacia Prue, le ofrecí mi mano derecha y ella la tomó con firmeza. Tranquilidad, eso fue lo que sentí cuando me tocó, paz y calidez. El sentimiento de que en tanto la siguiera sosteniendo todo estaría bien me invadió de manera inevitable. No sé si ella sintió lo mismo porque solo se dedicó a mirar al frente.

-Sosténganse fuerte, aquí vamos.-


	5. Capítulo 5: El Callejón Diagon

POV Severus

-Juro por Dios que esas cosas no eran duendes. Yo conozco a los duendes, soy amiga de muchos de ellos y son muy agradables.-

Paige estaba histérica y empapada de pies a cabeza. Había causado un buen lío. Lo primero que haríamos en el día sería cambiar dinero muggle por galeones, creí que sería lo más sencillo, inocente de mí. Apenas entramos al lugar y Paige dijo muy emocionada "Duendes, yo me encargo chicos. Tengo experiencia tratando con ellos."

Debí haberle preguntado más al respecto, incluso haberle advertido que quizás los duendes que ella conocía eran de otra clase, una más simpática y afable pero no lo hice. Dejé que hablara, que les sonriera y se dirigiera a ellos de esa forma que tanto los hace enfadar, que se atreviera a compararlos con los empleados de los bancos muggles y que le dijera "lindo" y acariciara al jefe de Gringotts. Después de eso se desató el caos. El jefe dio la alarma de "ataque" y varias pociones cayeron sobre ella. Una la paralizó, otra le pegó los labios y otra le provocó que le comenzaran a salir ámpulas rojas y horribles en la piel.

Corrimos a auxiliarla, afortunadamente, traía conmigo los suministros de antídotos que llevaría después a San Mungo por lo que fue fácil eliminar los efectos de las pociones pero primero tuve que usar una gran cantidad de Aguamenti para retirar el restante de ellas. Mientras la auxiliaba llegaron dos aurores a los que tuve que explicarles que ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, señalé a Prue y les dije que era una nueva estudiante del colegio y que era la primera vez que su familia visitaba el Mundo Mágico. Por suerte no eran los aurores más astutos y no hicieron más preguntas. Los duendes fueron más difíciles de convencer pero, al final, tras mencionar a Albus y todos los años y galeones que ambos tenemos resguardados en su banco, accedieron a abrir una cuenta para Prue con la única condición de que su "tía Paige" jamás volviera a poner un pie en su territorio.

-Si te hubieras detenido un minuto por lo menos antes de lanzarte a tratarlos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, tal vez te hubiera dicho que estos duendes se caracterizan por su pésimo humor y odio hacia todo aquello que hable, se mueva, respire o todas las anteriores.-

-¿Y cómo se supone que iba a saberlo? No hay un letrero en la entrada de "cuidado, duendes ermitaños, amargados y homicidas"-

Prue que al principio se mostró molesta por la falta de precaución de su hermana, no pudo evitar unirse a las risas imparables de Leo, Piper y Phoebe. Debía admitir que Paige se veía realmente graciosa. Chorreando agua por todos lados, tiritando por el frío, con el rostro contraído por el enfado y la voz con el deje justo de desagrado, furia e incredulidad.

-Ja ja ja, sí muy gracioso, como no son ustedes quienes estuvieron a punto de morir a manos de esos… esos… pequeños demonios.-

-Jajajaja yo… jajajaja… no creo que te quisieran asesinar jajajaja Sólo intentaron protegerse, creyeron que una loca los estaba atacando jajajaja-

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Los estás defendiendo?!-

La voz de Paige ascendió tres octavas más mientras su rostro adquiría un color rojo bastante amenazante sin embargo a sus hermanas y a su cuñado poco les importó ya que sus risas subieron el mismo tono. Creí que lo mejor sería intervenir y frenar la discusión para poder seguir con nuestro camino. Respiré profundamente, recobré mi totalmente serio rostro que por unos momentos fue poseído por una sonrisa y me acerqué hasta Paige.

-Creo que lo que Phoebe trata de decir es que las pociones que te lanzaron sólo tenían el propósito de detenerte no de asesinarte.-

Los ojos iracundos de Paige me taladraron directamente. Tragué saliva pesadamente. Vaya que era difícil ser el blanco del enojo de una Halliwell.

-Gracias por el consuelo. Y, además de ser tan oportuno, ¿hay algo que puedas hacer con ese palo de madera que me quite todos los litros de agua que me tiraste encima?-

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, usé mi varita para secarla. Cuando notó que lucía como nueva, se relajó un poco pero no lo suficiente como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera cruzarse de brazos y hacerse a un lado en un gesto de "camina de una vez y sácanos de aquí" Decidí que lo siguiente sería ir por la varita así que nos dirigí con Olivander. En el camino, Phoebe se acercó a Paige y logró sacarle varias risas, al menos ya no tendríamos que atenernos a su mal humor. Detrás de ella iban Leo y Piper, tomados de la mano mientras observaban cada cosa que hallaban a su paso. Y al final de todos, con la vista fija en mí, estaba Prue. No se veía sorprendida con lo que encontraba, ni curiosa por estar aquí, su postura era la viva imagen de la seguridad, la ferocidad, el poder y la previsión. Estaba convencido que esa mujer podía hacer frente a cualquier cosa que se le atravesara, tanto como de que me estaba poniendo a prueba, el más mínimo error por mi parte sería detectado por ella. Era espectacular y también intimidante. Jamás me había sentido tan expuesto, tan vulnerable. Ni siquiera los dos amos a quienes me veo obligado a servir logran ponerme tan inseguro, es completamente ridículo que esta sensación de fragilidad me la provoque una adolescente.

-Bien, llegamos. Esta es la tienda de Olivander, aquí adquirirás tu varita Prue.-

-¿Una varita? ¿Prue tendrá una varita? Sí, vamos, vamos. Por Dios, Prue, como te tardas.-

Phoebe estaba exultante, sus ansias eran enternecedoras.

-Tranquila, ya está, entremos.-

-Espero que no haya duendes aquí.-

-Tranquila, Paige. No los hay. ¿Cierto Severus?-

Asentí en respuesta a la pregunta de Leo y vi a Paige soltar una gran cantidad de aire con alivio. Entramos al atienda y creí que tardaríamos un largo rato en que una varita la eligiera. Gran error. Apenas puso un pie en el establecimiento y una varita voló hacia sus manos. Todos nos quedamos pasmados y Olivander corrió, de detrás del mostrador, hasta nosotros.

-Vaya, nunca antes había pasado algo como esto. Madera de nogal, 13 cm, núcleo de pelo de thestral y de unicornio, rígida. ¿Podría agitarla señorita?-

Prue no sólo la "agitó", nos sorprendió cuando pronunció "wingardium leviosa" y el estante de Olivander se elevó a varios metros del suelo y luego volvió a su lugar sin ninguna dificultad. El viejo tendero se agachó un poco para tomar la mano de Prue que sostenía la varita, luego la vio directo a los ojos.

-Cuando un varitero termina de hacer una varita, un segundo antes de que esta no lo elija, puede sentir el máximo potencial de poder que posee su nueva creación. Mi tataratataratataratatara abuelo, el mejor varitero de todos los tiempos, decidió probar lo que pasaría si combinaba dos diferentes fibras en un solo núcleo. La vitalidad y luz del unicornio, la mortalidad y oscuridad del thestral. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta lo que sintió cuando consiguió lo que deseaba pero es un hecho que, después de obtener esa varita tan especial, no volvió a ser el mismo. El poder que percibió alejó su mente de este mundo y desde entonces jamás nadie ha vuelto a intentarlo. "La varita de los dos mundos", es realmente única y usted es su primer y última dueña. Úsela con cautela. Estoy seguro que lograra grandes cosas con ella.-

Salimos de con Olivander totalmente asombrados "la varita de los dos mundos", extraordinario. Hasta Prue se notaba fascinada. Después de eso todo fue más fácil y "normal". En las diferentes librerías compramos sus libros para el colegio además de otros muchos sobre todo tipo de cosas para su biblioteca personal, Piper adquirió algunos libros de pociones, Leo prefirió los de curación mágica y Paige fue a por los de criaturas mágicas mientras que Phoebe arrasó con las novelas románticas y todos los tomos de "Corazón de bruja" que pudo.

Con Madame Malkin adquirieron túnicas, sombreros y los uniformes que serían enviados a Hogwarts tan pronto se le asignara una casa a Prue. Las chicas aprovecharon además para surtirse de un gran guardarropa, era impresionante su amor por la ropa.

Pasamos por la lechucería pero ninguna quiso adquirir ninguna mascota. Las lechuzas y los búhos les recordaban a cuando un chico había sido hechizado para estar lejos del amor de su vida. Los gatos a cuando su pobre gata "Kitty", que aparentemente también había resultado ser su familiar humano, casi muere a manos de un demonio y también a un demonio con 9 vidas que casi logra vencerlas. Las ratas a los demonios que se convertían en ellas. Y los sapos simplemente les daban asco.

A Honedukes ni Piper, Prue ni Leo quisieron entrar así que nos dirigimos a donde Rosmerta mientras Paige y Phoebe se recreaban con todas las golosinas. Estuvimos un largo rato en el lugar, ver cómo saboreaban cada cosa nueva para ellos era alucinante. La cerveza de mantequilla fue la favorita de todos. Entre una y otra cerveza, las historias fueron volando, anécdotas de cómo estas chicas que parecían tan pequeñas y frágiles vencieron a tantas fuerzas del mal. Podía comenzar a entender por qué Dumbledore ansiaba tanto tenerlas de nuestro lado.

Sin darnos cuenta la noche nos atrapó, por primera vez en años realmente había disfrutado la compañía pero decidimos que era momento de partir, las chicas tenían esposos e hijos que las esperaban en casa. Iba a pararme a pagar la cuenta cuando Prue ya estaba afuera del lugar con Rosmerta agradeciéndole por la generosa propina. Me acerqué a ella y la observé detenidamente. Era hermosa, tan hermosa. Su piel lisa y perfecta, sus labios rojos y sensuales, sus ojos verdes y estremecedores. Pero lo que me atraía tanto era, sin lugar a dudas, la manera en la que se conducía como si nada ni nadie fuera más poderoso en la faz de la tierra que ella, y mirándola así de cerca en verdad que se lo creía. Me sentí como un maldito pedófilo, sólo tenía 15, pero cuando la miraba era como si estuviera viendo a una adulta en toda su plenitud.

-Señorita Halliwell.-

Su voz, contundente y fría, me devolvió a la tierra.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Durante todo el día me ha estado tuteando, como si fuésemos amigos. A mis hermanas no les molesta, de hecho sé que le habrán pedido que las llame por su nombre pero dentro de poco usted será mi profesor así que mejor acoplémonos a la situación. Yo soy la Señorita Halliwell y usted el Profesor Snape.-

Me quedé perplejo por un momento y no pude contener a mi boca.

-¿Y si las cosas fueran diferentes? ¿si usted no fuera mi alumna?-

Sus ojos me miraron con más empeño, acortó la poca distancia que nos separaba, su boca quedó a unos escasos centímetros de la mía, podía sentir su aliento rozándome el rostro. Mi mente se nublaba con cada segundo que pasaba, mis manos comenzaban a quemarme. Quería acercarnos más, quería tocarla, quería sucumbir ante su presencia de una vez y por todas.

-Seguiría siendo la Señorita Halliwell.-

Se alejó tan rápido y tan de golpe que me cortó la respiración.

-Dígales que los veré en casa.-

Y desapareció dejando tras de sí su aroma a moras y el calor de su aliento aun escociéndome la piel.


	6. Capítulo 6: Grimmauld place

**POV Severus**

-¿Y cómo dice que funciona esta magia, profesor Snape?-

Prue, por primera vez, miraba embelesada cómo iba apareciendo el número 12 de Grimmauld Place justo en el lugar dónde, segundos antes, no veía absolutamente nada. Un regusto de satisfacción se posó en mi pecho, viendo sus hermosos ojos verdes repletos de fascinación y curiosidad, y supe que podría contemplarla así de por vida, lástima que no tenía tiempo.

El viejo chiflado de Dumbledore tuvo la idea de invitarla a conocer el cuartel de La Orden del Fénix para que fuera conociendo a los miembros y pudiera hacerse una mejor idea de cómo funcionan las cosas, de cómo funcionamos nosotros. La verdad, a mí me pareció estúpido traerla justo en estos momentos con Potter en problemas con el Ministerio y el idiota pulgoso de Black más irritante que nunca.

-¿Profesor?-

Volví a la realidad más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, suspiré y la dirigí adentro mientras le respondía.

-El encantamiento Fidelio se utiliza para ocultar un secreto en la mente de alguien a quien se denomina "Guardián secreto", sólo él es capaz de revelar la información. La casa está bajo ese encantamiento por eso sólo es visible para el Guardián y para aquellos a quienes les haya compartido la ubicación exacta.-

-Vaya, necesito aprender ese hechizo, tal vez así no nos atacarían tanto en casa. Aunque sería un problema con la correspondencia, las visitas, las identificaciones, mejor lo haré en el departamento de Paige, a Henry le encantaría librarse de los demonios y demás visitas indeseables-

-¿Qué tan seguido se enfrentan a los demonios?-

-Ja digamos que si fuera un empleo pago, tendríamos dinero suficiente para abrir nuestro propio Gringotts.-

Su risa me hacía sentir realmente bien, se veía tan distinta de las otras veces, ahora estaba relajada y más amable. No sabía si aprovechar el momento o salir corriendo despavorido. Llegamos a la sala y oteó todo el lugar.

-Linda casa, se nota que es muy antigua, aunque no la han cuidado muy bien.-

-El dueño estuvo ausente por un tiempo. ¿Quieres un té, un café o algo de comer? Dumbledore no debe tardar en llegar.-

Fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones, al más largo, y me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias pero, estoy bien. Piper me atiborró de comida antes de venir "qué tal si ellos no comen lo mismo que nosotros, Prue, no puedes malpasarte y tampoco serás tan descortés como para pedirles algo que no acostumbran"-

Soltó una linda carcajada después de imitar de manera perfecta a su hermana, no pude evitar unirme a ella. Se hizo a un lado en el sillón y con una mano palmeó a su derecha en señal de que la acompañara, me extrañé pero lo hice.

-No muerdo ¿sabe?-

-Bueno, no parecía eso las veces anteriores.-

Quise que la Tierra me tragara, ¿cómo rayos le dije eso? Dejó de carcajearse pero ni sus labios ni sus ojos perdieron la alegría.

-Es verdad, me porté como una perra con usted ¿cierto?-

Entorné un poco los ojos, ¿cómo responder algo así? Gracias al cielo, no hizo falta.

-No tiene que responderme, sé que sí. Mire, profesor, yo no hago esto nunca, jamás pero por esta vez haré una excepción.-

Giró un poco para poder vernos frente a frente.

-Lo siento, no debí tratarlo de la forma en que lo hice. No soy así todo el tiempo es sólo que todo esto que está ocurriendo es completamente nuevo y yo debo asegurarme de que mis hermanas estén a salvo.-

Mi sorpresa aumentó exponencialmente, su instinto protector era impresionante pero es que era tan joven ¿no debía ser al revés? Sus hermanas deberían protegerla a ella. Supongo que se notó demasiado mi conmoción.

-Sé que debe ser muy raro que alguien de mi edad tenga la necesidad de cuidar a sus hermanas mayores pero así es, tal vez algún día pueda llegar a entenderlo. En fin, el asunto es que me gustaría que usted y yo empezáramos de cero, podemos tratar de ser amigos o algo así, después de todo usted es uno de los pocos, de los únicos dos, que saben quién soy realmente y necesitaré de toda su ayuda para cumplir con mi misión.-

¿Ser amigos? Sí, definitivamente me agradaba la idea.

-Por supuesto que sí, Señorita Halliwell, acepto sus disculpas y me encantaría que iniciáramos desde el principio. Mi única pregunta es, ¿por qué yo y no Dumbledore?-

-Es simple, no confío en él, mis instintos me dice que le encanta manipular a todos a su alrededor y yo siempre le hago caso a mis instintos, además odio que me manipulen.-

-¿Y de mí, qué le dicen de mí?-

Me recorrió con la mirada y se acercó a mi oído.

-Que si cruzo la línea con usted jamás podré retroceder, que tiene más secretos de los que le gustaría admitir, que tiene un lado oscuro y tenebroso que aún no he visto, que le gusto y que puede llamarme Prue pero sólo cuando estemos a solas.-

La garganta se me secó, por eso confiaba en sus instintos, ¿era vidente o algo así? ¿debía negar algo, negarlo todo, huir o confirmarlo? El sonido de voces acercándose interrumpió mis elucubraciones y Prue casi me provoca un infarto cuando volvió a susurrarme.

-Tranquilo, profesor. Igual tengo secretos, un lado oscuro y tenebroso y también puede que me gustes.-

Los Weasley, el perro sarnoso, Lupin, la sabelotodo y Potter aparecieron en las escaleras y se dirigieron a nosotros. Antes de que llegaran también le murmuré algo a la pelinegra.

-Puedes llamarme Severus, aunque no estemos a solas.-

-Eso sería inapropiado, Severus.-

Me sonrió y se puso de pie para recibir a los demás. Mi nombre saliendo de sus labios fue música para mis oídos pero me obligué a ponerme de pie y a colocarme la máscara de frialdad que siempre traía conmigo.


	7. Capítulo 7: ¿Orden del fénix o idiotas?

**POV Severus**

La habitación permaneció en silencio por varios minutos, nadie parecía querer ser el primero en hablar y sólo se limitaban a observar a Prue que, a su vez, también los observaba a ellos. Por fortuna, Dumbledore no tardó en llegar e hizo las presentaciones pertinentes. Ahora, todos creían que Prue Halliwell era la nieta de una vieja amiga estadounidense de Dumbledore, que había venido a conocer el Mundo Mágico de Gran Bretaña y cursaría este año en Hogwarts para empaparse del ambiente académico pues su educación mágica había sido en casa solamente.

No hicieron más preguntas, esperamos que Moody y Tonks hicieran su aparición y fuimos a cenar, Prue apenas si probó bocado y eso porque Molly prácticamente la obligó. Pronto comenzaron las conversaciones sobre Voldemort y sus planes, Black quería contarle todo lo que pasaba a Potter pero Molly se oponía rotundamente pues decía que era demasiado joven para involucrarlo en esos asuntos, los demás permanecíamos neutros mientras ambos discutían a los gritos.

-¿Disculpen, podrían decirme qué es lo que se supone que hace La Orden del Fénix?-

Black y Molly dejaron de discutir y la atención de todos los presentes se enfocó en Prue. Dumbledore fue quién decidió responderle.

-Pensé que tu abuela te lo había explicado, qué mente la mía, pasar por alto algo como eso.-

Solté un bufido con lo de "tu abuela" pues, claramente, se refería a mí y claro que se lo había explicado, no entendía el porqué de su cuestionamiento.

-Lo hizo, mi mmm abuela me lo explicó.-

Me vio de reojo con una sonrisa de burla, mis ojos se ensancharon, pagaría por burlarse de mí, no sabía cómo pero lo haría. Volvió sus ojos a los de Dumbledore y dejó al descubierto lo que había detrás de su pregunta.

-Pero es que no logro entender, si se supone que La Orden fue creada, como fin principal, para acabar con Voldemort ¿por qué prefieren mantener oculta toda la información importante de la única persona que están convencidos puede en realidad lograrlo?-

Varios de los presentes soltaron expresiones de asombro y miedo cuando pronunció el nombre del Señor Tenebroso pero ella los ignoró por completo. Albus se mantuvo pensativo a lo dicho por la joven bruja, Potter y Black sonrieron con ganas y Molly fue a enfrentar a Prue, pésima decisión.

-Tal vez porque es sólo un niño, igual que usted jovencita así que le recomiendo deje estas conversaciones a los mayores.-

Los ojos de Prue se convirtieron en fuego puro, escuché a todos tragar con incomodidad ante el cambio en su expresión, hasta Molly retrocedió un poco y eso que estaba al otro extremo de la mesa.

-¿Y quieren protegerlo? ¿De qué exactamente? Mmm tal vez de que un troll casi lo asesine, de que su profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras tenga a Vodemort en la cabeza y, otra vez, quiera matarlo. No, ya sé, quieren evitar que pelee contra un basilisco, que el traidor por el que murieron sus padres casi logre que los dementores le den "el beso", de que participe sin querer en un torneo mortal en el que vio a uno de sus compañeros ser asesinado justo frente a sus ojos para después ser testigo del regreso del mago más terrible de todos los tiempos. Ah y, casi lo olvido, Dios no lo quiera, ¿qué pasaría si un dementor llegara hasta su hogar muggle para atacarlo a él y a su idiota primo?-

Potter y Black sonrieron aún y más mientras el silencio se hizo denso. Molly trató de recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Eres demasiado niña para comprender…-

-¿En serio? Pues lo único que me queda claro es que el peligro rodea a Potter, ha estado a un paso de la muerte en innumerables ocasiones, ha sobrevivido gracias a la mezcla de su talento, mucha ayuda y suerte, y ninguno de ustedes ha sido lo bastante inteligente como para darle las herramientas que necesita para poder enfrentarse a lo que ustedes llaman "su destino". Lo miran y ven a un niño, lo entiendo. Desean mantenerlo a salvo, tanto como les sea viable, y darle una vida lo más normal posible pero, por favor, deben ubicarse. Él no es normal, su vida jamás podrá ser normal, no lo pidió pero así son las cosas y mientras más insistan en alejarlo y ocultarle cosas más débil y propenso a los ataques lo volverán, en su caso, la ignorancia podría costarle realmente caro mientras que a Voldemort le allanan el camino para el éxito de sus planes. Confían en que es el chico de la profecía, el que dará muerte al Señor tenebroso, pues deberían confiar también que podrá manejar la información. Necesitan que madure y que se convierta en un mago capaz de pelear cara a cara con el mal pero para que lo logre deben empezar a tratarlo como tal.-

Vaya, nunca había pensado las cosas desde su punto de vista, tenía razón. Potter había sobrevivido por los pelos en cada ocasión. Era un niño manipulable y sentimental, todo eso representaba una ventana de acción para Voldemort, si lo entrenáramos, si lo tratáramos como a un miembro real de La Orden, tal vez la ventaja de El Señor Tenebroso disminuyera.

-Tienes toda la razón, Prudence.-

La voz serena de Albus cambió la dirección de las miradas.

-Pero, Albus, no pensarás…-

-Así es Molly, Harry si deseas unirte a La Orden, eres completamente bienvenido, al igual que la Señorita Granger y los jóvenes Weasley, claro que ustedes necesitarán el consentimiento de sus padres.-

Molly se quedó helada, igual que casi todos los demás.

-Por supuesto que sí, director. Deseo ser miembro y conocer y participar en los planes de La Orden.-

-Yo también pienso igual que Harry, hablé con mis padres sobre la posibilidad y ambos me dieron su permiso.-

El menor de los pelirrojos quiso unirse a sus amigos pero una mirada fulminante de su madre lo calló en el acto.

-En ese caso, Señor Potter, Señorita Granger, pónganse de pie, harán el juramento.-

Miré a Prue que permanecía con la vista fija en, no podía ser, el maldito de Black que la miraba con demasiada atención para mi gusto. Frunció el ceño y bajó sus ojos a su muñeca, la pulsera de cuarzos que traía puesta estaba brillando, se puso de pie y habló con prisa mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Antes de que sigan, pido me disculpen, pero debo volver a casa.-

Dumbledore y yo la alcanzamos en la sala.

-Prudence, querida, ¿todo está bien?-

-No, tengo que irme.-

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Sí, regrese haya, dígale a Potter todo y trate de mejorar su nada impresionante organización secreta, demasiados sentimientos, poca astucia. Por lo menos se cumplió el cometido de hoy, conocí a los miembros y sus métodos.-

-Y, además de lo que acabas de decirme, ¿qué opinas?-

-Que si Voldemort los atacara hoy mismo, no durarían ni cinco minutos y que si mi decisión sólo se basara en lo que vi hoy, jamás me aliaría con ustedes.-

Salió de la casa conmigo pegado a sus talones. Una vez en la calle, me acerqué hasta tenerle de frente.

-Increíble, nadie había enfrentado de ese modo a Dumbledore.-

-Severus, no tengo tiempo para charlar, debo irme. ¿Vienes conmigo o nos vemos hasta que entre a Hogwarts?-

No tuve que pensar demasiado la respuesta.

-Voy contigo.-

-Perfecto, tómame fuerte de la cintura.-

Cruzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, hice lo que me pidió y en menos de dos segundos ya no estábamos en Grimmauld Place.


	8. Capítulo 8: Demonios

**POV Severus**

Me quedé mirando fijamente los hermosos ojos verdes de la chica que me había vuelto loco apenas conocerla, me sonreía y mantenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Sin apenas notarlo, fuimos acercándonos poco a poco, sólo unos centímetros más y podría probar sus apetecibles labios. El sonido de cristales rompiéndose, seguido de gritos, nos hizo separarnos. Prue corrió y yo la seguí, llegamos al comedor, el mismo lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez ahora estaba con sillas rotas y cristales esparcidos por doquier. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que estábamos en la casa de las Halliwell.

-¡Piper!-

El grito de Prue me devolvió a la realidad y me hizo reparar en las tres mujeres de cabello largo y rizado, tatuajes trivales en todo el cuerpo y la cara, que peleaban con Piper, Phobe y Paige. Una de esas mujeres tenía a Piper del cuello contra la mesa. Saqué mi varita listo para atacarla pero Prue fue mucho más rápida, con un solo movimiento de su mano mandó a volar a la tipa esa. Piper nos vio, trató de recuperar la respiración y se dirigió a su hermana menor.

-¡Prue! Bacarra, el libro.-

Señaló hacia las escaleras que dirigían a la parte de arriba y sin pensarlo dos veces Prue se dirigió hacia allá, conmigo pisándole los talones por supuesto.

-Puedo saber ¿qué está ocurriendo?-

Sin dejar de correr me respondió.

-Lo mismo de siempre, demonios. Te sugiero que tengas preparada tu varita Snape y que no te separes de mí.-

Asentí. Llegamos a lo que parecía ser el ático, Prue volvió a agitar su mano para abrir la puerta, apunté mentalmente que tenía que preguntarle cómo podía hacer eso. Enfrente de nosotros, pronunciando unas extrañas palabras con un cuchillo que escurría sangre sobre un extraño libro en medio del ático, estaba un tipo alto y delgado que no tenía nada de especial salvo su sonrisa retorcida. Se percató de nuestra presencia pero fue muy tarde ya que salió lanzado por los aires, cortesía de Prue. Fuimos por el libro y ella lo tomó en brazos, íbamos de regreso al comedor pero nos encontramos, en la entrada principal de la casa, con dos seres que jamás había visto antes. Tenían una anatomía humana salvo por su color de piel blanco como la cera y sus ojos rojos, tampoco poseían cabellos y me hicieron recordar a Voldemort. Uno de ellos se dirigió a Prue, con una voz cargada de odio.

-Así que los rumores son ciertos, volviste. Espero no te hayas acostumbrado.-

Algo dentro de mí sintió el ataque venir y me obligó a actuar sin siquiera procesar lo que estaba por hacer. Levanté mi varita en su dirección y pronuncié el maleficio que jamás había pronunciado antes.

-Avada kedavra.-

La maldición golpeó directo en el pecho de una de esas extrañas criaturas que murió instantáneamente. El otro dio un intenso gruñido que fue silenciado por el enorme reloj que aplastó al demonio contra el piso. Prue tomó mi mano libre y me jaló, Piper y Phoebe salían del comedor con Leo a cuestas, tenía una flecha clavada en el estómago, Phoebe tomó a Prue del hombro.

-Debemos irnos y averiguar lo que ocurre.-

Prue asintió y me susurró.

-No te sueltes.-

Y volvimos a desaparecer, acababa de matar a un demonio, Leo estaba herido, las chicas se vieron obligadas a abandonar su casa y Prue tenía poderes que no podía entender, no estaba confundido, estaba alucinado.


	9. Cap 9: Something wicca this way comes

**POV Severus**

Llegamos a lo que ellas llamaron "Escuela de magia", un enorme edificio, muy parecido a Hogwarts, con salones donde alumnos practicaban con su magia y una enorme biblioteca, que era justo donde estábamos, con toda clase de libros. Inmediatamente aparecimos en el lugar, Gideon se acercó a auxiliar a Leo. Fue impresionante la manera en la que lo curó, sin hechizos ni pociones, sólo con un poder curativo emanado directamente de sus manos. Tenía miles de dudas pero los gritos y la furia de Prue hicieron que me las tragara por completo.

—Lo sabía, sabía que esto pasaría. Debí seguir investigando, cómo es que pasé por alto las señales, todo era perfectamente claro. Fui una estúpida.—

Piper dejó a Leo terminar de recuperarse recostado en un sillón y se acercó a su hermana con cautela.

—Prue, nada de esto es tu culpa. No había manera de saber lo que ocurría.—

—Jeremy volvió justo después que yo, luego Abraxas, luego Barbas. Todo está conectado, debí saber que si se detuvieron de seguir apareciendo uno tras otro sólo fue porque estaban confabulando juntos. Tengo que averiguar cómo parar lo que está pasando antes de que la maldita Fuente o alguien aún peor regrese a terminar con lo que inició. —

Entendí menos de la mitad de lo que dijo pero no me agradó nada la manera en la que se culpaba y mucho menos su rostro repleto de preocupación y angustia. Sus otras hermanas también hicieron su intento por tranquilizarla pero no lograron mucho.

—Primero debes de calmarte, hallaremos el origen, juntas.—

—Phoebe tiene razón, saldremos de esto juntas. No sabemos lo que ocurrió pero lo averiguaremos...—

—Claro que sabemos lo que ocurrió Paige, fui yo, soy el origen . No debería de estar aquí, lo saben. Alteré cosas que no deben ser alteradas y ahora todo es un caos. Voy a solucionarlo.—

Phoebe volvió a interpelar a su hermana menor.

—En todo caso, no fuiste tú quien alteró nada. Fuimos nosotras así que sería nuestra responsabilidad...—

—Claro que no, ninguna de ustedes va a acercarse a este problema. No me arriesgaré a que salgan lastimadas por algo que nunca debió haber pasado.—

Nadie dijo nada más por un largo rato. El silencio era tosco y pesaba una tonelada, se miraban unos a otros tratando de encontrar respuestas, al menos no era el único con más dudas que certezas. Para aminorar un poco la tensión, aproveché la oportunidad de aclarar un poco mi mente.

—Sé que no es el mejor momento pero ¿alguno podría explicarme qué rayos está pasando?—

Mala idea, el centro de atención cambió. Era yo quien era el nuevo blanco de las miradas, claro que eso no me hizo amedrentarme, necesitaba explicaciones.

—¿Qué es lo que buscaban esos... demonios? ¿Qué clase de magia es la que poseen? Curan sin necesidad de pociones ni hechizos, mueven una mano y alguien sale por los aires y no nos olvidemos de las malditas órbitas. ¿Qué son ustedes? porque brujas y magos, no lo creo.—

Prue suspiró con fuerza, como dándose por vencida, cosa que estaba seguro no pasaba a menudo. Con gesto agotado fue a sentarse en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa principal de aquella biblioteca.

—Leo, Gideon, por favor, vayan arriba y averigüen si los ancianos tienen información al respecto. Chicas, deberían ir a ver a sus familias, Henry, Coop y los niños, al igual que papá, seguramente están muy preocupados.—

Las hermanas dudaron unos momentos y quisieron acercarse a Prue o, simplemente, decirle algo para hacerla sentir mejor pero al parecer no encontraron las palabras adecuadas porque terminaron por hacerle caso y desaparecieron en medio de esas lucecitas azules que tanto estaba aprendiendo a odiar. Leo y Gideon imitaron a las chicas y se fueron por su propio camino. Minutos después, cuando creí que no volvería a escuchar la voz de la ojiverde, mis preguntas comenzaron a ser respondidas una por una.

—En el año de 1670 existía un aquelarre de brujas blancas, ninguna de ellas poseía poderes mágicos activos, sin embargo, estaban dotadas de cientos de años de tradición y sabiduría proveniente de sus antecesoras. Gracias a sus conocimientos y talentos pudieron prever la llegada de una bruja especial, su nombre era Melinda Warren. Esta bruja no sólo fue la primera de su grupo en contar con habilidades mágicas visibles sino que también fue la primera de una larga línea de brujas y brujos.—

Prue levantó su rostro hasta posar sus ojos directo en los míos, algo dentro de mí se agitó con fuerza y mis labios de pronto me parecieron más secos que un desierto.

—Melinda poseía las habilidades de una bruja blanca promedio, podía crear y recitar hechizos y hacer pociones, pero además contaba con tres habilidades particularmente poderosas: telequinesis, premonición e inmovilización molecular. A los 22 años, Melinda se enamoró de un hombre llamado Matthew, lo amaba tanto que le confió su secreto. Cuando las autoridades de Salem llamaron a su puerta para arrestarla por los cargos de hechicería fue que se dio cuenta del enorme error que había cometido, Matthew no sólo la traicionó sino que resultó ser un brujo malvado cuyo único deseo era adquirir los poderes de ella. Al final, Melinda venció a su antiguo amante encerrándolo en un amuleto por la eternidad sin embargo, se vio obligada a dejar que la condenaran y ejecutaran pues de salvarse y demostrar que en verdad era una bruja también estaría condenando a Prudence, su hija.—

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, había escuchado hablar del mundo muggle americano y su caza de brujas, esa había sido una de las principales causas por las que en Estados Unidos había sido tan impensable que los magos y los "no-magos" tuvieran contacto alguno, pero jamás había sabido de ninguna bruja real que hubiera sido asesinada en esos juicios.

—Antes de morir, con las llamas trepando por sus pies. Melinda hizo una última profecía: "Pueden matarme, pero no pueden matar a los de mi especie. Juro que cada generación de brujas Warren se hará más fuerte y culminará con la llegada de tres hermanas. Estas tres hermanas serán las brujas más poderosas que el mundo haya conocido. Ellas destruirán toda clase de males y se llamarán Las Hechiceras." —

Y una pieza del rompecabezas encajó en mi cerebro.

—Somos esas "Hechiceras", descendientes de Melinda Warren. Nacimos con poderes que nos permitirán proteger y salvar inocentes, tenemos la obligación de parar a los demonios, tan antiguos como la tierra misma, y de asegurarnos que el bien prevalezca.—

—Pero la profecía hablaba de tres hermanas y... ustedes son cuatro.—

Prue asintió y me pidió con un gesto de su mano que tomara asiento junto a ella. Le hice caso sólo porque tenerla más cerca no era una idea del todo desagradable, bueno, era más que eso, como una droga. En ningún momento dejamos de vernos a los ojos, mi piel comenzaba a sentirse algo acalorada.

—En tu mundo existen criaturas y bestias, Severus, en el mío existen fuerzas del bien y del mal. A las del mal, a algunas de ellas, ya las identificaste hace rato. En las del bien podemos categorizar a los brujos buenos, por supuesto, a las hadas, las ninfas, a cupido y muchas otras especies más como los ángeles blancos y los ancianos.—

¿Ángeles blancos y ancianos? Así es como Leo y Gideon se habían presentado, por fin sabría lo que era.

—Cuando una persona hace cosas realmente buenas en su vida y se cree que su fuerza espiritual es lo suficientemente grande, después de que muere no va al más allá sino que se le conceden poderes especiales que la convierten en un ángel. Poderes como orbitar y curar que le permitirán guiar y proteger a los brujos y brujas que le dejen a su cargo. Los ancianos resultan ser los ángeles blancos que han alcanzado la sabiduría suficiente como para guiar a los otros ángeles blancos. Todo esto es con el fin de mantener el equilibrio y la estabilidad del Gran Diseño, así como tú conoces el Mundo Mágico y el Mundo Muggle, yo conozco el mundo mortal, el cielo, o "arriba" que es como lo llamamos, y el inframundo, donde habitan los más infames y despreciables demonios.—

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, no podía creer que todo en realidad fuera tan enorme y menos que jamás lo hubiera sabido. Parte de mi arrogancia venía del hecho de creerme una de las poquísimas personas que habían visto lo mejor y lo peor de este mundo pero no sabía nada, era sólo un ignorante fanfarrón. Tomé una de las manos de Prue para alentarla a no detenerse, quería saber todo lo que pudiera de aquello tan desconocido para mí. Prue frunció un poco el ceño pero no me apartó y tampoco se detuvo.

—Bien, pues mamá era una bruja fuerte y poderosa, tenía el poder de la inmovilización molecular o congelar como le decimos nosotras, y encontró el amor, para disgusto de la abuela, en un hombre mortal llamado Victor. Fueron felices el tiempo suficiente para tener tres hijas pero cuando papá descubrió el secreto mágico de mamá, las cosas se fueron a pique hasta que finalmente se separaron. Mamá no estaba sola, tenía a la abuela, a sus hijas y tenía a Sam, su ángel blanco. Los ángeles blancos deben guiar y proteger, se supone que ese es su único papel, sin embargo, Sam cruzó la línea con mamá y se enamoraron. Producto de ese amor nació Paige, mitad bruja, mitad ángel blanco. Las reglas de los ancianos eran claras, lo que hacían no sólo estaba prohibido sino que era impensable así que por proteger a Paige, y a nosotras, tomaron la decisión de darla en adopción. Sólo la abuela y ellos dos sabían de su existencia. Tiempo después mamá murió, luego la abuela y el secreto se quedó enterrado.—

Una sombra de tristeza atravesó los ojos verdes de Prue y yo tomé su rostro en un acto reflejo, ella tomó mi mano por encima pero no la alejó sino que la apretó con fuerza.

—Hasta hace dos años que el destino conspiró y trajo a Paige a nuestras vidas. El poder de tres se convirtió en el poder de cuatro. Además Leo y Piper hicieron su propia lucha por estar juntos, ahora hay más de un guía blanco en la familia.—

—¿Y sus poderes?—

Las yemas de mis dedos acariciaban su mejilla, ella cerró sus ojos.

—Phoebe tiene el don de la premonición, puede levitar y es empática; Paige orbita, mueve cosas con su mente también utilizando las órbitas y está aprendiendo a curar como los ángeles blancos; Piper congela y explota cosas; yo poseo telequinesis, proyección astral y, recientemente, aprendí a teletransportarme. Además cada una es buena en su área. Piper es la mejor en pociones, Phoebe puede crear cualquier hechizo, Paige tiene los mejores instintos y yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.—

Un choque eléctrico atravesó mi corazón cuando, sin saber cómo, pude sentir los labios de Prue sobre los míos. De pronto, todo dejó de tener la menor importancia. Demonios, ángeles, cielo, infierno, qué más daba si al fina había encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía.


End file.
